Tohko Kirisaki
is a student of Byakudan Senior High School's classroom 2-4, a major character introduced in Corpse Party (PC), and a victim of Heavenly Host Elementary School. Design Tohko is a teenage girl of average height and below average weight. She has medium long brown hair with a tint of green tied into a ponytail with a white bow and desaturated turquoise eyes. In Corpse Party (PC), her hair is dark green. She wears the Byakudan Senior High uniform, a white sailor fuku with a green collar and a red bow, a green pleated skirt, white crew-cut socks and brown shoes. Personality Tohko loves fortune-telling, a passion she shares with her best friends Emi Urabe and Mitsuki Yamamoto. Tohko is usually lively and cheerful but occasionally will act surprisingly nervous. She loathes Kai Shimada for his irresponsible way of dealing with girls and, in contrast to him, has a crush on the ostensibly "cool and spotless" Yuuya Kizami. Plot |-|CP:BC = Corpse Party CHAPTER 4 Tohko only appears if Satoshi Mochida has failed to save Naomi Nakashima, although the outcome of the story remains unchanged and will result in a wrong end or an extra end. Shortly after the failed rescue, Satoshi enters the infirmary, frightening Tohko. She barely escaped death from Yuuya Kizami, with bruises on her face and a missing front tooth as the only physical damage (the origins of her injuries are not explained in this storyline). Satoshi is able to calm her down a bit and the two exchange introductions. Satoshi asks Tohko what had happened to her, and she replies that she and her friends performed the cursed ritual too and that she was brutally assaulted. Unable to trust anyone else, she tells Satoshi to leave. Unfortunately, Satoshi is not able to proceed further without a second person due to the custodian's key swapping locations. He returns to the infirmary to seek help. However, Tohko completely lost her mind and faith in anyone. Wielding a pair of scissors, she asks Satoshi if he came to kill her too. No matter what he says, she will charge at Satoshi and stab him in the chest. While he's feeling the cold and the blood is flowing out of his heart, Tohko is left utterly shocked by her action. She desperately tries to apologize to the dying boy as he pleads for Yuka Mochida's safety. However if Satoshi picked up Seiko's phone and Naomi's phone, Seiko's cell phone shields him from the assault. Tohko apologizes to him, but Satoshi retaliates with anger, throwing the scissors to a corner of the room. Tohko is left in the infirmary shocked, unable to be helped any longer, shivering in fear once more. CHAPTER 5 If Naomi is saved, Tohko cannot be interacted with at all and instead her corpse is found outside of the infirmary in the fifth chapter on Satoshi, Naomi and Yuka's side. Her name tag reveals that she died from choking after cutting off her own tongue. Extra Preview Tohko appears as playable character in the extra preview "Tooth," which mostly has the same story as Episode #7; 『Tooth』 of Corpse Party: Book of Shadows ''except with minor differences. |-|CP:BoS = ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Episode #7; 『Tooth』 Tohko is the main protagonist of the seventh episode, which explains more about her character and the events surrounding her. The episode starts with a flashback taking place at Byakudan High. Tohko, having a crush on Yuuya Kizami, inquired with Kensuke Kurosaki if Yuuya has a girlfriend. Kensuke said that Yuuya is single at the moment and asked why she asked that question. Tohko confessed about her crush, which Kensuke supported, but he was worried that Tohko might be bored going out with him because Yuuya is not particularly a social person. Tohko wondered how Yuuya never goes out with someone despite his popularity with the ladies. Kensuke said that it probably is a bad sign, but Tohko claimed that it gave Yuuya a "clean image." Suddenly, Mitsuki Yamamoto appeared and yelled at Kensuke because he forgot to do his cleaning duties. Kensuke said he couldn't because he had club activity that day and asked Masato Fukuroi to back him up, which Masato advised him just to give in. Tohko was amused by Mitsuki bossing the boys around, and she volunteered to join cleaning so she could see the "Hellgirl Mitsuki" in action. Mitsuki dragged Kensuke out of the classroom and Tohko followed them, but then she bumped into Yuuya and fell over. Yuuya helped Tohko to stand up, which made Tohko swooned. Back in Heavenly Host, Tohko throws up in the girls' lavatory while Emi Urabe watches over her. After Tohko is done, the two meet up with Tomohiro Ohkawa, Kai Shimada, Yuuya and an injured Ryosuke Katayama. Yuuya offers to carry Ryosuke to safety, but Tohko suggests to scout ahead for a trap-less route. Kai agrees and demands Emi to begin the scouting in a rude manner, which irritates Tohko. Tohko then volunteers to do the scouting since it's her idea, followed by Yuuya and then the reluctant Kai, leaving Tomohiro and Emi to take care of Ryosuke. While walking by the infirmary, they find the door locked but with the key still sticking out of the lock. Kai takes the key and keeps it with him, but he loses it on the way because he plays catch with it, which annoys Tohko. Later, they find the entranceway which creepily swung open. Kai attempts to scout ahead and abandons the others. He sweet-talks Tohko and asks if Tohko wants to join him, which makes Tohko mad and yells at Kai. Yuuya just watches the event unfolds quietly, which annoys Kai and he threatens Yuuya with a knife. Tohko and Yuuya then leave Kai behind and returns to Tomohiro, Emi, and Ryosuke. On their way back, Tohko, still upset about Kai's attitude, rants about him on Yuuya, but she admires Yuuya for being mature and collected. She's amazed that there's no ill rumor about him despite him being popular with the ladies, but Yuuya doesn't seem to get the hint. Later they hear Mitsuki's cries downstairs, while Emi and others are upstairs. Tohko decides to join the group first before they go for Mitsuki. They run upstairs only to discover that Ryosuke is getting weaker from blood loss and may not make it alive. They all agreed that they have to bring Ryosuke to the entranceway they have found quickly. Tohko remembers about Mitsuki, and after asking Yuuya's permission, Tohko goes downstairs in haste to search for her, leaving Ryosuke and Tomohiro to Yuuya's care. She can't be found, however, and Tohko tries to return, but the stairway is blocked by Ryou Yoshizawa's spirit, scaring her. She retreats to the entranceway to find a good spirit who left behind an amethyst that can repel the deadly spirit. Tohko uses the amethyst she gets on Ryou, and both Ryou and the gem disappear afterward. As Tohko join the others, she's told that Ryosuke is already dead. Tohko and Emi then distance themselves for a moment to regain their composure after Ryosuke's deaths. Tohko is then hugged by Emi, in a mental breakdown state. Suddenly, they hear the sound of footsteps coming at them. Tohko and Emi hide, and the person turns out to be Kai. But when they approach him, he's on his knees and stabbed by the knife he used to threaten Yuuya earlier. Children spirits can be heard giggling and Sachiko Shinozaki suddenly appears behind the dead body. Yuuya ushers Tohko to run while he goes to check everyone else. Tohko looks up the stairways to see Emi running past Yuuya downstairs. Tomohiro screams at them to run. Yuuya laughs maniacally as Tohko drags Emi to safety. Later Tohko doesn't believe in Yuuya's actions and decides to confront him, ignoring Emi's warnings as her crush on him remains strong. Emi flees, and Yuuya appears in front of Tohko as she starts to question him. But Yuuya is no longer the Yuuya she knew; she stares into his emotionless, cold eyes while he ponders where Emi, Tomohiro and Kensuke went to and picks up the bloody knife from Kai's corpse. Tohko runs forward to stop him but is knocked to the ground. Yuuya starts punching her, before deciding on using her for practice with his new knife. Tohko spits out her front tooth and flees. Finding the key Kai refused to hand over, she holes up in the infirmary. Yuuya then simply samples Tohko's tooth in delight. Relationships Mitsuki Yamamoto Mitsuki and Tohko are best friends and are in the same class in school. Tohko enjoys Mitsuki's 'Hellgirl' reputation, finding the way her friend maintains power over their male classmates both amusing and endearing. Tohko and Mitsuki wake up in Heavenly Host in different groups and attempt to search for each other. In Shangri-la, Mitsuki mentions that Tohko has pulled pranks on her in the past enough times that the former assumed this was yet another prank upon initially waking up in Heavenly Host. Yuuya Kizami Tohko has a big crush on Yuuya. She confesses her feelings to his friend Kensuke and asks the later if Yuuya was single. She thinks of Yuuya as responsible and kind and uses his first name while talking to him. Tohko is one of the few outsides of Yuuya's family to address him by his first name and be acknowledged consistently when using it. This suggests a type of intimacy Yuuya does not share with his other classmates, including childhood friend Kensuke Kurosaki. Despite this, Yuuya does not seem aware of Tohko's feelings for him. After Katayama is kicked down the stairs by Yuuya and Ohkawa breaks his arm, Tohko and Emi flee. Finding Yuuya's behavior to be out of character, Tohko decides to stop running from him and try to figure out what's going on in his head. Though neither option is confirmed canon, if the player has Tohko choose to blindly blame Yuuya for pushing Ohkawa down the stairs, he will admit disappointment in her 'being like everyone else' before attempting to leave. However, if she asks if he is alright, he will simply attempt to pursue Emi and Ohkawa. When Yuuya attacks Tohko, the later suffers a major loss of sanity and flees to the Infirmary in fear. In Corpse Party 2U, The Shame on The River Kwai, Tohko thinks to herself that she wouldn't mind rewarding Yuuya if he were to save her during the obstacle course. She later offers to help Yuuya during the cooking competition. In Corpse Party: Blood Drive Tohko talks happily with Emi about Yuuya, describing him as kind, gentlemanly, and 'destined for greatness'. She becomes stressed with the thought of having a lot of romantic competition for him and is later shown to be ecstatic when she sees Yuuya on the cover of Men's Buckle. Emi Urabe Emi and Tohko are very close friends and attend the same school together. The two girls are shown to enjoy conversing with each other, and Emi comforts Tohko when the later runs into the bathroom to throw up. When they arrive in Heavenly Host, their trust in each other dissolves after Kizami shoves Katayama down the stairs and Emi tries to get Tohko to flee. Tohko's faith in Yuuya and Emi's confusion about whether or not Yuuya actually shoved Ohkawa as well (he had not; Ohkawa had panicked and tripped) causes the girls to part ways. In Corpse Party: Blood Drive, Tohko and Emi are shown looking at a fashion magazine in between classes and begin chatting about Yuuya and Kai. Kai Shimada Tohko's relationship with Kai is strained. In Tooth, Tohko expresses disapproval for Kai's 'cold' attitude and irresponsible way of dealing with women. While searching for an exit with him and Yuuya, Tohko is irritated with Kai's behavior but does not fully go off on him until he makes it clear that he's going to abandon everyone. Thoroughly disgusted, she tells him off and leaves him. When she sees Kai again, he has been attacked by the ghost children. Despite being very angry with him, Tohko and Emi check on him to see if he is alright. In Corpse Party 2U, 'The Shame on The River Kwai ', Kai declares that once he wins the race and saves Tohko, she will owe him a favor. Displeased, Tohko mentally remarks that he isn't thinking straight. In Blood Drive, Tohko talks with Emi about Kai, stating that she wishes he would stop threatening his peers and calls him a 'sore loser' for continually challenging and losing to Yuuya. Shortly after, she runs into Kai (who had been spying on her, Emi, Katayama, and Ohkawa for information about Yuuya) and is suspicious of his behavior. Though he blows the group off, Tohko advises Kai not to be late to class. Trivia * Tohko is the only playable character exclusive to Corpse Party (PC). * In the PSP version, Tohko and Mitsuki have the same sprite. In the 3DS version, they don't. * Tohko is the only Byakudan student to commit suicide and not be killed by someone else. Gallery |-|Games = ''Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) TohkoFull.png|Tohko's full profile toukochart.png|Tohko's character portraits Tohko's Sprites.png|Tohko's sprite tou_ab07out.png|Tohko after being beaten by Yuuya Corpse Party (3DS) Tohko-3ds.png|Tohko's sprite chart ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Tohko-BoS.png|Tohko in Yuuya Kizami's memory Yuuya-punch.png|Tohko before getting punched by Yuuya Tohko-fading-away.jpg|Tohko fading away as seen in the opening Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U tohko2_b6.png|Tohko in a swimsuit tohko3_b1.png|Tohko in a maid outfit 2U-romcom.png|Tohko, Yui Shishido, Yuka Mochida, Satsuki Mizuhara, Naomi and Ayumi Shinozaki trying to win Satoshi Mochida's heart 2U-swimsuit-girls.png|Tohko, Naomi, Yui, Ayumi, Yuka in swimsuit Tohko-Satoshi-2U.png|Tohko in maid outfit cleaning Satoshi's ears 2U-Tohko-profile.png|Tohko's personal data |-|Misc. = Miscellaneous Karuta-Tohko.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "れ", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro TohkoSticker.png|Tohko LINE sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Promotional Art BoS-movie-promo.jpg|A tease for the live action movie adaption of Corpse Party: Book of Shadows with Tohko and Naomi Nakashima's actresses promoting the soundtrack Sample Voices ''Corpse Party (PC)'' Appearances |} Category:Students Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:High school students Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Playable characters in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Protagonists